


The Outsiders Imagines

by Sorenial



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, The Outsiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorenial/pseuds/Sorenial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Outsiders fics I have written! Enjoy! Everything from fluff to the dirty smut ;) </p><p>Enjoy! Feedback is always welcomed :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ring of Fire (Darry/Reader)

I layed sprawled on the couch with Darry, my head resting in his lap. It had been one of those rare days where he actually had a day off. I slowly lifted my head from his lap, making my way to the other room. 

"Where ya going Y/N?" Darry questioned. 

"You'll see in a sec." I replied, my lips curling into a smile. 

I walked into the other room, turning on Johnny Cash's "Ring of Fire." I walked over to Darry and stretched my hands out to him and pulled him up so he was standing with me. 

"Love is a burning thing  
And it makes a fiery ring.  
Bound by wild desire  
I fell into a ring of fire."

His arms circled my waste and I giggled at him, wrapping my hands around his shoulders. Even though the song was not a slow paced one, I still enjoyed dancing to it. 

"I fell into a burning ring of fire,  
I went down, down, down as the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns,  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire."

Our feet moved at a quick beat as we swayed around the room, giggling at each other like two children. We twirled around the room, it felt like we were the only people in the world. 

"The taste of love is sweet  
When hearts like ours meet.  
I fell for you like a child,  
Oh, but the fire went wild.

I fell into a burning ring of fire,  
I went down, down, down as the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns,  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire.

I fell into a burning ring of fire,  
I went down, down, down as the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns,  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire.

And it burns, burns, burns,  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire,  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire."

I leaned my head into his broad chest, wrapping my arms around his back, pulling him into a hug. 

"I love you Dar." 

"I love you too Y/N." 

Darry placed a kiss to the top of my head as I pulled him closer to me.


	2. Shade (Dally/Reader)

I walked to the lot, a book in my hands. It was a nice warm day, perfect for reading under the shade of a tree. I sat down under a large tree, stretching my legs out and picking my book up. Just as I started to get into my book, the sound of people laughing and talking made me look up from the pages. I watched as the group of seven boys walked over to the field, a football in hand. One really caught my eye with his leather jacket and slicked back hair. He must of saw me staring becaus he waved in my direction before turning to his friends, speaking a few words to the, and then making his way over to me. 

"Hey there." He said, sticking his hand out to greet me. 

Hesitantly I accepted the handshake.

"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing out here?" He questioned. 

"I, uh." My face turned a bright red color as I spoke again,"I am here to just, uh read I guess." 

His friends began to wave at him to get him to come back and join the game. 

"I've gotta go, but I would really enjoy talking to you again sometime." He said, placing a kiss on my cheek. 

My face turned a shade of bright red as he waved goodbye to me to catch up with his friends.


	3. Lazy day (Ponyboy/Reader)

It was a warm Tulsa evening. I sat on the front porch waiting for Pony to get home from a track meeting. I could hear the hustle and bustle of the gang in the house. School was completely exhausting today, with it being the day before break, all the teachers had scheduled their tests today. I was physically and mentally spent. Some how, I made it through today and I was ready to finally relax. The sound of foot steps from down the street interupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw Pony walking down the street and I started to get really excited, even in my state of exhaustion. 

"I missed you." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I missed you too Pony. I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Today was probably the hardest day of the year." I mumbled, burying my face into his chest.

"I know. That test during fourth period had to be the hardest one" He replied, placing a kiss to the top of my head and I giggled. "You wanna go lay down? You probably could stay the night even." He suggested. 

"Yeah, that sounds good." I replied with a smile. 

Pony took my hand and opened the door. He guided me past the gang and into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Immediately I dragged him over to the bed, laying down with my body curled up next to his. 

"Someone's tired." He said with a smile as he turned on his side to face me.

I could only hum in response as he took the loose strands of hair and tucked them behind my ear. His hand rested on my cheek, his thumb rubbing circles on my face. I look up at him, he smiled back at me. 

"You know, I really do love you Y/N. You are the best thing to happen to me and I could not wish for anything or anyone else."

I blushed hard, looking up at Pony. I placed a kiss to his lips, and he smiled into it, placing his forehead on mine. I snuggled deeper into him and he wrapped his arms around me. The warm welcoming arms of sleep enveloped me as I fell asleep in Pony's arms.


	4. I swear to god Two-Bit (Two-Bit/Reader)

Two-Bit and I were walking around, honestly we had no idea where we were,all we knew is we were on some guys farm land and there were signs everywhere that said, "DO NOT TRESSPASS." And well, two-bit being two-bit decided to drag me in there. 

"Come onnn Y/N." Two-Bit whined as he dragged me through the field and up towards a fence.

"I'm coming, calm down." I replied. 

Me and two walked up to the fence and in there was a big black bull that was grazing. I knew these bulls were used in rodeos and were often the more agressive ones. I even had a friend who owned a few rodeo bulls, and boy did they pack a punch!

"Uhh Two, we should head back." I said, staring at the massive animal before me. 

He ignored me of course, he had this glint in his eye and I knew what he was thinking.

"No, No, No, Two-Bit No." I said, trying to drag him away.

"Two-Bit yes!" He replied, hopping over the fence. 

The bull picked its head up and looked up at Two-Bit. 

"Oh lord he's gonna get himself killed." I thought. 

"Come on buddy, I don't got all day." He said to the bull, walking closer to it. 

The bull began to swish its tail back and forth, its ears perking up. Two-Bit stared it down and then the bull began to move. 

"Two-Bit I swear to god if you get hurt, I am not helping you. You won't learn your lesson if I help." I said, crossing my arms.

"Just relax." He said with a wave of his hand.

Two-Bit moved closer to it. Obviously the bull felt threatened now and then it charged. I couldn't even look, but some how Two dodged the bull and kept running around in there, dodging its charges. When Two got out of the way this time, he tripped up, falling over himself. 

"Keith!" I screamed, honest to god this kid was gonna get himself killed before age 21. 

Two-Bit got up and fumbled a little, he was running to he fence, an angry and highly aggressive bull in pursuit. At this point, I couldn't look. Two-Bit jumped over the fence, leaving confused and pissed off bull to return to its grazing. 

"He Y/N, you can open your eyes now." 

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes to see Two standing there in front of me. I smacked him once or twice in the arm. 

"Hey now!" He said, rubbing his arm.

"You idiot, I swear to god." I mumbled. 

I lunged at Two, pulling him into a hug. 

"Come on you dork, let's get goin'." I said, playfully shoving Two-Bit as we walked away and back to the Curtis house.


	5. Kisses part 1 (Darry/Reader)

Pony and I walked into the Curtis house, letting the door swing shut behind us. I thought I would surprise Darry by picking Pony up from school and starting dinner before he got home. I knew Darry got home at 6:30, so I had about an hour and a half. 

After a little time of relaxation, I decided to get up and start dinner. There wasn’t much in the kitchen, but I made due with what I had. I put a pot of water on the stove and grabbed the pasta from the pantry. Once the water started to boil, I took the pasta and snapped it in half, dropping it in the pot.   
Stirring it occasionally, I waited for it to be done. Darry should be home any minute and I wanted to go wait for him. The pasta was finally done and I drained it into the strainer. I went to go sit in the living room when I pair of large hands grabbed my waist, I smiled. 

“Did you do all this?” Darry asked. 

“Of course.” I smiled 

I turned around to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned in closer bringing his lips to mine. It was a sweet gentle kiss that took my breath away. It felt like nothing else was in the world. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I granted him access. His kiss was gentle, yet passionate. Our mouths moved together, our tongues battling for dominance. Suddenly, he pulled away. 

“You wanna go to my room?” He questioned, putting his forehead against mine. 

“You read my mind.” I replied with a smirk. 

"Pony." He called," Dinner is on the counter." And with that, he took my hand and lead me to his room, closing the door behind him.

His lips finally met mine again as we walked towards the bed. His hands cupped my face as he laid me gently on the bed. He positioned his body over mine and rested his forehead against mine. 

"I love you Y/N." He spoke softly, tucking some loose hair behind my ear. 

"I love you too Dar."


	6. Kisses part 2 (Darry/Reader)

"I love you Y/N." He spoke softly, tucking some loose hair behind my ear.

"I love you too Dar."

He brought his lips to mine again, the passion radiated through me. His large hands rested on my hips, his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. I lifeted my back so he could get my shirt off, humming into the kiss as his fingers grazed my bare skin. I wanted to feel his bare skin on mine so I tugged his shirt off and it was thrown somewhere in the room. His hands went to my back to unclasp my bra. He slid the straps down my shoulders and tossed t somewhere in the room. 

"Look at you." He spoke,"You're so goregous." 

"You're not to bad yourself." I quipped, causing a low chuckle to come from him.

I giggled back, but that quikly turned into a quiet moan as his mouth moved to my neck. Sweet kisses trailed from my jawline to the sweet spot on my neck. He sucked lightly there, nibbling at the pink flesh. I ran my hands up and down his back, urging him to go lower, my quiet moans filling the room. His kisses trailed to the valley of my breasts, slipping the nipple of my right breast into his mouth. I gasped, gently threading my fingers through his hair. Heat flowed directly to my core. His mouth sucked and pulled at my nipple, gently nibbling it ever so often. His hand came up to massage and caress my other breast. His mouth trailed over to my other breast, giving it he same attention as the other. I arched my back into his touch as he kissed his way back up to my lips.   
His hands skimmed my waist before his fingers curled in the hem of my skirt. He gently tugged it down my legs, I kicked my skirt off. I was left in just my panties, which were dampening by the second. Darry got up to slide his pants off. His member straining against his boxers. He gave me one more kiss before sliding off my panties and his boxers. He got back on the bed. His fingers trailed between my thighs, gently coaxing my legs open. Soon I was spread for him and his faingers danced near my clit, not quite there yet. I let out a loud whimper and he finally gave in, rubbing my clit in small circles. I arched my body into is touch. His circles became faster, adding more preasure. 

"Please Darrel baby." I whimpered, my pussy walls began to flutter in anticipation. 

"Don't worry gorgeous." He whispered,"Don't come yet, wanna feel you come around my cock. 

Those words were sent straight to my core. He pulled his fingers out of me and I whimpered at the loss of him. Soon his boxers were tossed somehwere in the room and he redied himself to enter me. He laid over me, his cock running through my folds before finally entering me slowly. I arched my back in pure pleasure as I felt his cock slide into me before resting to give me time to adjust. Darry was panting, trying to old back until I rolled my hips. He began to roll his hips against mine, exiting and re-entering my pussy with every thrust. It was a slow pase and his hand came up to intertwine with mine (http://media.tumblr.com/4743d7287efc9f9ffb704e0994e1c4e2/tumblr_ms723mD5ti1snc48co1_500.gif) His other hand trailed down between our bodies and gently rubbing my clit. The preasure in my lower belly began to mount and the moans coming from my mouth grew louder. The circles on my clit became more frantic and the preasure in my belly finally released, sending pleasure throughout me. My walls clamped down on Darry which triggered hs own release, he mumbled my name into my neck as he kissed and sucked there. I could feel rope after rope of his release go into me. 

Darry rolled off of me, pulling my body into his side. My whole body felt boneless and I puzzed in post-orgasmic bliss. 

"I love you so much Y/N" Darry said, placing a kiss on my head. 

"I love you too Dar." I replied, closing my eyes, letting the warm arms of sleep wrap around me.


	7. It's been forever (Soda/Reader)

I went to visit my grandmother for thanksgiving two weeks ago and now I am finally back in Tulsa. I couldn't wait to go visit my boyfriend Sodapop. 

I turned the corner of the street and up to the Curtis house. Walking up to the front door, I swung it open and yelled.

"Soda? I'm back."

The sound of frantic footsteps filled the air and I was instantly scooped up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck a buried my face into his chest.

"I missed you." Soda mumbled into my hair, placing light kisses on the top of my head. 

"I missed you too." I replied. 

We stood there for a little while before Soda picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. 

"Soda, what are you doing?" 

"Making up for lost time." He replied, kissing my lips as he swung the door open and place me on the bed. 

I giggled at his response and cupped his face in my hands, placing a soft kiss to his lips. He gladly returned the kiss. His lips moved against mine perfectly as the kiss deepened. His hands slid up my hips, dragging my blouse with them. 

"I missed you way too much baby." He groaned in my ear, his kisses trailing down my neck, sucking and nibbling at my pulse point. 

I groaned out in response as his hands finally began to remove my bra. It was quickly discarded and his hands skimmed my soft skin. 

"Soda." I whimpered. 

He didn't feel like wasting time because almost instantly his mouth was on one of my nipple, sucking the peak into his mouth. I squirmed underneath him, running my fingers through his hair. His tongue flicked and swirled around the bud until he was completely satisfied with his work. His kisses trailed to my other breast, giving it the same treatment as the other. One of his hands cam up to grasp my other breast and I arched into his touch. He gently nibbled on the pert bud and kissed back up to my neck. It had been too long and at this point I was already soaking wet for Soda. 

My fingers played with the hem of his shirt and I lifted it over his head, taking in the view of his toned chest. I kicked off my shoes and he did the same, his hands traced up my thigh and unbuttoned my pants. I lifted my hips, only to be greeted by his denim-clad bulge. My hips were seeking out friction, which only made Soda groan in response to my actions. He unbuttoned his own pants, pushing them down his legs. 

His hands held my hips as he slid down the last bit of clothing I had on. His fingers caressed the inside of my things, coaxing them open (to which I happily responded to.) I was open and spread for him and one of his fingers slid into my heat. I gasped and arched into his touch. 

"Soda, please no teasing, it's been too long." I begged to him, cupping his face in my hands. 

"Okay, just hold on a sec doll." He replied. 

Soda slid his boxers off and slid his length through my wetness before positioning himself at my entrance. 

"Please." I whimpered. 

He slid his full length into me and I cried out, grabbing onto his lower back, pushing his hips further into me. ( http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lf1ovawaTK1qcd4xo.gif )

"Yes! Right there Soda!" I moaned as his hips hit that sweet spot inside me. At this pace, I wasn't going to last long and I could feel the knot in my lower belly begin to tighten. 

"Oh Y/N." Soda moaned, his pace beginning to falter as he began to reach his own climax. 

His hand snaked down and began to rub my clit and that's all it took for the knot in my belly to explode, pleasure radiating through my body. 

"Soda!" I practically screamed as my pussy clamped down on him like a vice, triggering his own release. 

I could feel rope after rope of his seed fill me, until he finally began to relax and pulled out of me. I whimpered at the loss, but I quickly pulled on top of him and I giggled. 

"I love you Y/N." Soda said, placing a kiss on top of my nose. 

"I love you too Soda." I replied with a smile.


	8. Preference - Sex Positions

Johnny: Missionary  
Johnny really enjoys the intamacy that happens between you two. he loves to hold you close and watch your face as you reach bliss. 

Steve: Spooning - http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7sbzahue41qgl5swo1_500.gif  
Steve really enjoys the angle it gives you, plus he has great access to your breats from this position. It also gives him fantastic access to your neck. 

Darry: Standing - http://38.media.tumblr.com/910a8d4a24672fb921bbbb5a70046212/tumblr_mreh6xwNaT1qktnjdo1_500.gif  
Darry being strong, he loves to hold you in a standing position. It gives you both equal control, but he also can wrap his arms protectivly around you, burrying his face in your neck. Not to mention he also has gret access to your breasts 

Soda: Woman on top - http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3642bqvRr1rp61wuo1_500.gif  
Soda is the type that is all for intimacy. He loves the feeling of your chest rubbing over his and the fact that your bodies are so close. He has always been a pleaser. 

Pony: Legs around waist - http://38.media.tumblr.com/392d6ef9189df2d793456d0ace1a2166/tumblr_ndj4wubqVS1tg5naxo2_500.gif  
Pony is one to make sure things are comfotable for both you and him. This position has him in control, but also does not lack intamacy. He does live to please his girl. 

Dally: Doggy Style - http://sexwall.me/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/tumblr_muaz2o6SN01skn01po9_400.gif  
Dally has always been one for control and dominance. This positions lets him do that, while also keeping you comfortable. Dally is never one to disapoint when it comes to sex. 

Two-bit: Legs Up - http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mailnrQIqO1ra9vkuo1_500.gif  
Two loves to be able to thrust deep into you. It gives him a great view of your body. This position offers a great angle for you, after all he does live to please


	9. Marriage propsal - Two-bit/Reader

My brother Adrian was finally back in town for a visit. I haven't seen him in years so I planned a little meet up with him today. I made my way down to one of the small Cafes in town and through the window I saw Adrian sitting there. I got so excited I threw the door open and ran to him, hugging him as tight as I could. 

"Woah, hey there Y/N." Adrian said with a chuckle. 

"I missed you so much." I whispered into his chest.

He caught me up on his life; like how he had recently gotten married, I grabbed him from across the table and hugged him. I was having so much fun (especially telling him about my relationship with two-bit), but out of the corner of my eye I saw rust colored hair. I turned to look out the window and there was Two-bit standing outside, glaring. Now why was he doing that? I excused myself and went outside to talk to him. 

"Who is that?" Two asked in the calmest voice possible.

"Look calm do-" I began, but I was interrupted by my brother coming outside. 

"This must be the famous Two-Bit I have heard about." Adrian said. 

"Who is this?" Two-Bit asked, his voice getting more agitated. 

"Two, this is my brother, Adrian." You said, emphasizing the word 'brother'. 

"Ah Y/N I'm gonna be late, I gotta go but I will meet you here tomorrow at let's say.. 3 o'clock?" Adrian asked.

"Of course." I said, "See you tomorrow." 

I gave Adrian a hug and waved goodbye. 

"I feel like an idiot." Two mumbled. 

I kissed his forehead and giggled, Two-Bit sure was a piece of work.

"It's okay ya weirdo." I said, grabbing his hand and intertwining his fingers with mine. 

"I still feel like an idiot." Two grumbled.

"Well, you're my idiot." I replied, kissing his temple. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I nervously ran my hands up and down my thighs as I waited for Two to get home. Today was the day I decided I was ready to loose m irginity to him. I bought a set of lingerie (http://images.figleaves.com/product/870x1113/r701766-p707126-front.jpg) , nothing too revealing but enough. My hands were shaking and I sat down on the bed, but just then the door opened. My heart began to beat out of my chest. 

"Y/N? Where are ya?" 

"In here!" I replied from the bedroom, trying to keep my voice level. 

Two stood in the doorway, his eyes wide. I nervously fidgeted with my hands trying to avoid his gaze. 

"What's this, doll/" He asked, taking a few steps into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

"D-Do you like it?" I said, my voice beginning to fail me.

"Do I like it? I love it sweetheart, just do you think you're ready." He replied.

I nodded my head not trusting my voice. 

He walked the rest of the way to the bed and placed a soft kiss to my lips, gently laying me down. 

His tongue gently swiped my bottom lip, sucking and nipping there. I gladly opened my mouth for him, allowing him to explore my mouth. His hands gently rubbed up and down the sides of my hips, earning a small hum from me. I wrapped my fingers into his soft hair, tugging gently as his mouth slipped away from mine to trail down my neck. My heart raced as his hands made their way to my upper back, fingers playing with the hook of my bra.

"You okay with this?" Two questioned.

I only nodded in response, not trusting my voice. His fingers unhooked my bra with a swift move of the wrist and gently moved in away from my body. I fought the urge to cover myself up as he sat back on his knees to take in the view. 

"You're so gorgeous babe." Two exclaimed. 

I smiled and blushed as his lips returned to my neck, slowly kissing down to the valley of my breasts. He kissed over to one of my breasts, twirling a tongue around my nipple before sucking the bud into his mouth. I gasped and arched a little into his touch. My fingers curled into his hair. His hand came up to grasp and massage my other breast which only caused me to let out a small whimper. He nipped a little at the sensitive bud before kissing over to my other breast and giving it the same treatment. When he when done, he gave a quick kiss to my lips before puling his shirt and pants off, leaving his navy blue boxers on. His hands rested on my hips before they began to take off my panties. Once they were fully off he leaned in to kiss me again. His hands rubbing my inner thigh, carefully coaxing them open. I was soaking at this point and I really needed him, his hands were so close to where I wanted them. 

"You ready gorgeous?" Two asked.

"Two, just please.. Please I need you." 

Two let out a soft chuckle as his fingers played with my wet folds. My hands instantly gripped the bed sheets. He gently pushed a finger into me and I gasped. I have masturbated before, but his fingers were much larger than mine and they felt absolutely amazing. He pumped his finger in and out of me and I writhed on the sheets beneath me. 

"Two, please more.." I gasped out as he curled his finger to hit that one spot inside me. 

As he slid hi finger out, he added a second one, stretching me even more. I was a whining, whimpering mess beneath him. He scissored me open, curling upwards to hit that spot again. I could feel the heat in my lower belly growing rapidly as the familiar feeling of my orgasm began to take over me. 

"Two, I'm going to cum, oh Two.. Keith!" I begged, arching my hips towards him. All I needed him to do was touch my clit. He was being a tease and he knew it. 

"Okay baby.: He whispered before putting his thumb on my clit and rubbing in fast circles. 

I squeezed my eyes shut as my orgasm ripped through me. He brought me through my orgasm until I was a boneless mess underneath him. By now his erection had to be straining against his boxers. 

"You ready for me?" He asked, nipping at my ear bud. 

"Yes Keith, please. I am ready." 

He spread my legs a little wider before lining himself up with my entrance. It hurt, but I wanted to push through it. Once he was fully sheathed inside me, he stilled his hips to allow me to adjust. A single tear slid down my cheek. 

"Hey don't cry, it will feel so good soon, I promise." he kissed my four head. 

I nodded my head in response and he wiped the tears from my cheeks. Soon the pain ebbed away and turned into a pleasurable pressure. I rocked my hips slightly and he took that as a sign to pull out and gently push back in. 

"Y/N.." He moaned, burying his face in the crook of my neck. 

I gripped at his back, trying to hold onto him as he gently thrust in and out of me. 

"You're so beautiful, perfect even." He mumbled. 

I could only moan in response as he angled his hips to hit that spot inside me. The sound of skin gently hitting skin filled the room, along with the sounds of moans and groans. The familiar heat of my orgasm began to build up again and my walls fluttered around his cock. He sensed that i was close and moved a hand down between my legs to rub at my clit. It didn't take long for my orgasm to rip through me. I arched up into him, my nails digging into his shoulders. with a few sloppy thrusts later, he emptied himself into me. 

There we lay, trying to catch our breath and coming down from our highs. Finaly, he pulled out of me and flipped us over so I was laying on top. 

"I love you Y/N, I really do. You are the mot amazing person I have ever met. You are the Minnie to my Mickey and I want you to be with me forever." 

"Keith, I-" But before I could finish he got up and grabbed his pants and pulled a little, red, velvet box. 

I sat up, my hand flying up to cover my mouth, tears welling up in my eyes. 

"Y/N.. Will you m-" 

But before he could finish I hopped up to him and tackled him to the bed. 

"Yes Keith, yes of course." I said, placing a kiss to his lips. 

"Well, why don't we celebrate then." He said with a wink.


	10. Tied up (Dallas BDSM smut) - Dally/Reader

"Dally? I'm home!" I yelled into the small house that we shared. 

Dally and I had been dating for about a year now and things couldn't be better. He was the best thing to happen to me and I reminded him of that everyday. He told me that I was the good in his life, that he needs me. I love Dallas with all my heart, and he loves me with all of his..

Not to mention the sex was great. 

"In here!" He replied from the bedroom in the back. 

I kicked off my heals and ran my fingers through my hair. I had a long day and all I needed right now was Dallas Winston, his touch, his lips, anything. I turned the corner and into the bedroom where he lay on the bed. I walked over and snuggled into his side, inhaling his scent. 

"Long day?" He questioned.

I nodded my head and received a small chuckle from Dally. He lifted my face to meet his and placed a kiss to my lips. 

"Why Don't I help you get your mind off of it?" 

"I would very much enjoy that." I replied with a smirk. 

Next thing I know Dally has flipped us over so he is on top. His lips smash into mine and I gasped. His tongue swiped my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth for him, his tongue exploring my mouth, mapping every part of it out. Our tongues battled for dominance, I almost didn't notice that his was lifting my shirt above my head. He broke away from my mouth to finish lifting my shirt above my head, His hands slid up to caress my bra clad breasts, the fabric creating an unbelievable sensation. 

"Dally..." I moaned as he discarded my bra, throwing it across the room.

His lips sucked and nipped there way to my ear and his hands left my breasts to unbuckle his belt. 

"I was hoping to try something.. Different?" Dally spoke in a low voice. 

I shuddered, my heart began to race as one of his large hands pulled my wrists together. He took them and tied them to the headboard with his belt. Heat flooded my core and I could feel my panties getting more damp by the second. I didn't think Dallas Winston could become sexier, but he proved me wrong. 

"This okay babe?" he asked. 

"Yes, Dally, just please.. touch me." 

He chuckled at me, his voice resonating through the room. He sat back on his knees and removed his shirt and pants. I tried to rub my thighs together, trying to create some friction to ease the heat between my legs. 

"Shhh.. it's okay sweetheart." Dally said, his teeth nipping at the shell of my ear. 

I let out a needy whimper in response, but finally we were getting somewhere when he began to lightly tug my skirt down. The skirt was thrown somewhere in the room and now here I lay in nothing but my panties, my breath coming in short gasps. Dally began to kiss at my neck, sucking a dark mark into my skin. He trailed down further to my breasts. He grabbed one, squeezing and massaging it before sucking a nipple into his mouth. I arched into his touch, rubbing my thighs together again. 

"Now now, if you keep doing that I'll have to tie your legs down too." 

I whined, but pulled my legs apart and relaxed them. 

"Good girl." He purred, his lips leaving my breasts and kissing down my stomach to my pelvis. I was soaking by now, I needed him. He sucked another dark mark into my hip before taking the hem of my panties in his mouth and slowly dragging them down. I sat up a little, looking him in the eyes and I felt like I was going to explode right there. I groaned and pushed back into the mattress. Finally my panties were gone and I could feel the cold air on my wet heat, I shivered a little bit. He cupped my sex and kissed his way back up to my face. A finger slipped between my folds and prodded at my entrance. 

"Please Dally, oh please." I begged. 

He slipped a finger in and I almost lost it there. He pumped the digit in and out of me, using a 'come hither' motion. He kept hitting that sweet spot over and over again, soo adding a second finger. I pleasure bought me higher and higher. I had never felt like this. I felt like I was going to burst and he just kept pushing me higher. 

Until I finally felt release. 

I squeezed my eyes shut, my vision practically going white behind my eyes as the most intense pleasure ripped its way through my body. My wrists struggled against the restraints as I tried to grab on to anything I could. I could feel myself gushing on his hand. He gently coaxed me through my orgasm until I was finally left with a pleasant hum in my body. 

"That was amazing babe." He whispered into my ear. 

All I could do was hum in response. I watched as he brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked my juices off of them. I groaned at the sight of this man. I struggled against the restraints, trying to grab onto him, to feel him. I wanted him inside me now. 

"Please, oh please.." I moaned as he teased my entrance with the head of his cock. 

"Please what?" He asked. 

"Please, Dallas, Please fuck me." I said. 

I let out a loud, wanton moan as he pushed into me. 

"You want me to fuck you?" He said, his hips coming to a stop. 

"yes, yes, Dallas yes." I said, my voice cracking at the end. 

He gently pulled out before practically slamming back into me. I gasped, arched my back, and legt out one of the loudest moans I had in my entire life. His hands gripped my hips, sure to leave bruises their, but I didn't care. His hips slammed into mine, creating a delicious friction on my clit. 

"You're so sexy all tied up like this Y/N." He said, his teeth marking up my neck. 

Those words were sent straight to my core, I could feel the heat of my orgasm coming. 

"Dal.. Dallas I'm gonna cum." He was pounding into me at this point. 

His hand made its may between a bodies to rub fast circles on my clit. 

"Then cum." He said, rubbing faster circles on my clit. 

With one more thrust of his hips, I completely lost it. Heat flooded through my body. I opened my mouth and practicaly screamed his name, I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors heard me. I arched my back up as far as I could, my wrists straining against the belt. Suddenly Dallas pulled out of me, but before I could speak he grabbed my wrists, took the belt off, flipped me over onto my stomach and then placed my wrists back on the headboard, tying them up again. He pushed me up onto my knees before slamming back into me. 

Dallas!" I screamed, burying my head into the pillows beneath me. 

"ah ah, o I wanna hear those pretty little noises." He said, grabbing my hair and yanking my head back. His other hand kept the bruising grip on my hip. 

He kept pounding into me, in and out, in and out. The sound of moans and groans filled the room, not to mention the wet squelching noise that was absolutely down right dirty. The hand in my hair had never left, he used this to his advantage to turn and open my neck to him, again sucking and leaving dark marks in his wake. 

"I'm so close Y/N, come on cum for me one last time." He said, his hand once again slipping to my clit. 

I was already so sensitive that it took little to no time for another orgasm to rip its way through my body. 

"Yes! Dallas! Yes!" I screamed, pushing my hips back to meet his as my walls milked him for all he was worth. 

With a loud grunt, and a moan of my name he emptied inside me, his teeth latching onto my shoulder. His warmth filled me as his hips finally stilled. His body was draped over mine as we tried to catch our breath. At this point, I was a boneless mess. I felt Dally's warm body leave mine and his hands going up to unbuckle the belt from my wrists. I gently rolled onto my back and Dally got up to pull the comforter over me. 

"You were so good Y/N." He said as he placed a kiss to my four head. 

I smiled in response a let out a tired little yawn. He made his way to the bathroom, wetting a towel with warm water and coming back to me. 

"here let me clean you up sweet heart." he said, placing a small kiss to my temple. He crawled next to me and placed the towel gently between my legs. He cleaned up his and my juices from between my thighs , making sure to be careful. He was about to get up to put the towel in the wash, but I grabbed his arm. 

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Stay with me." I said, another yawn escaping my mouth. 

Without hesitation he crawled under the comforter with me, allowing me to curl up into his side. He wrapped his arms around my waist protectively as he rubbed his hands up and down my back. 

"I love you, Y/N" He said, his voice barely over a whisper. 

"I love you too, Dallas." I said, snuggling deeper into him and closing my eyes.


End file.
